Nagini's Children ch 1 to 8
by elvirakitties
Summary: Nagini is in mother hen mode, and Harry is her latest. Dumbledore bashing. Implied abuse and death.


Harry was staring at the snakes in the zoo. It was Dudley's birthday, his 7th, and Dudley demanded a trip to the zoo. Ms. Figg wasn't available to babysit so Harry got dragged along. He had originally planned to use the day to escape his relatives' house. ~How am I going to get away now?~

The snake slithered closer to the glass pane. ~You make glass disappear and I will help.~

Harry looked around, no one was in the reptile house, but him. He looked at the snake. ~You understand me?~

~Of course, you are speaking snake language.~

~I am? How? What do you mean make the glass disappear?~

The snake moved its head so that it was now eye level. ~Magic. Focus on the all the glass, make it all disappear. We wait until humans run around screaming, make our escape then.~

~We help.~ Numerous other voices added.

~I want to bite that one that throws things at us.~

~Me too.~ Was voiced by numerous snakes.

~If you see a huge whale of a man, he is my uncle bit him too.~ Harry placed his hands on the glass. ~What do I do?~

~Focus on making all the glass disappear, banish it someplace, like your uncle's house.~ The snake instructed.

Harry followed the snake's instructions and he could hear them hissing their encouragement. Soon all the snakes and other reptiles were hissing in pleasure as they made their escape. The snake, who he first spoke too, stayed with him. ~Come, we leave now.~

Harry followed the large, green and black snake out of the reptile house. They made their way around different enclosures, people were screaming, as the zoo keepers were running towards the reptile house. ~What is your name?~ Harry asked the snake once they were out of the zoo.

~Nagini. Now, pick me up. I'm going to show you a place in my mind, focus on that, and you will need to focus very hard on it, picturing us there. Your magic will do the rest.~

~Is it safe?~

Nagini paused for a few seconds. ~No, I think it be better if you picked me up, and we take the bus.~ Nagini instructed Harry how to get to Slytherin Castle.

Chapter 2

Harry officially dubbed the bus as the bus ride from Hell. The bus driver wasn't going to let them on until Nagini threatened the man by snapping her fangs at him. The rest of the passengers moved far away from him. Nagini, at first, suffered from a bit of motion sickness, but once she was able to look outside, she recovered. She gave Harry the basics of what being a wizard would mean, she also said they needed to find someone who would be able to teach him. She ran down the list of people who she thought was good.

They didn't make a decision as the bus driver was now screaming at them, about their hissing. Nagini bit the bus driver; no poison was used, because the driver was threatening to call the police on them. ~Nagini, now he will.~

~He has a reason, now.~ Nagini smacked the bus driver with her tail as he was whimpering on the floor. The passengers escaped out the back door.

~How far away are we?~

Nagini looked around. ~Not sure, but you might be able to call an elf here.~

~Why didn't we do that sooner?~

Nagini looked sheepish for a few seconds. ~I forgot about them.~

Harry looked down at the bus driver. Nagini slithered over to the man. ~What do we do?~

~Move away from him. When we in a clear area we call elf and go home.~

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The following weeks were spent with the elf getting Harry new clothes. Nagini and the house elves started to teach Harry wandless and parsel magic. One of the elves found a wand for Harry to use. It wasn't a great match but it worked. Nagini and Harry also discussed who would be better to assist them. They were trying to decide between Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Nagini knew both men didn't care for James Potter, but she remembered how much Severus loved Lily. ~So Snape?~

~Both.~ Nagini decided.

Harry wasn't sure. ~You think they will return me to my relatives?~

~No, but we will have the elves hide and if we think they will be trouble, have the elves handle getting rid of their memories.~

~They can do that?~ Harry realized it's magic, of course, it can be done.

~Yes, all the time.~ Nagini circled in front of the fireplace. ~Since no school, both of them will be available.~

~Send an elf?~

~Yes, summon one, tell them to make sure they are alone, and then bring them here.~

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was sitting in the deep red leather high back chair, with Nagini curled at his feet when Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were dumped by Tilly, the house elf, in front of them. They were sitting in what Nagini called the little study. Both men took one look at Nagini who hissed at them as she knocked them to their knees when they tried to get up. They looked up at the boy sitting there. "Potter?" Severus was a bit confused. He was going to kill the brat.

Dumbledore had been secretly looking for the brat for over almost a month. His relatives were under investigation for child abuse and neglect and were currently residing in Azkaban. Dumbledore had already been brought before the Wizengamot to explain what happened. The Ministry didn't want to panic anyone and kept it hushed up. Which in reality meant everyone knew about it. ~He knows me?~

~I am wondering how also. Change of plans, we can't pretend you my Tommy, try the honest route, but you are in charge, don't let them think otherwise. Remember all we practiced.~ Nagini and Harry didn't miss the spark of fear that showed up in in the two men before them.

"I am Harry Potter; however, I had you brought here for a few reasons. I need you, Lucius-"

"It's Lord Malfoy to you, boy." Lucius started to stand up. This was Potter and he wasn't about to take orders from a child.

Harry didn't hesitate he sent a stinging hex to Lucius, as Nagini used her tail to send both men crashing to the floor, again. "Consider it a warning." He watched Lucius and Severus stiffen, but they were now both on their knees, clearly a bit confused by what they didn't expect. "Lucius, as I was saying. I need to go to Gringotts and get my status established. Severus, I want you to write up a lesson schedule. It needs to cover everything from math to potions."

"Yes, my Lord." They responded.

"Don't call me that. I'm just Harry Potter. So call me Harry, just remember I am in charge." Harry warned them. Nagini also hissed out her own warning by showing them her fangs. ~We don't need them petrified.~

~Better scare them now, then have an issue later.~ Nagini curled back down by Harry's feet.

"You will also be taking a Vow. It will include not revealing, in any form, where I am residing, that you have had any form of contact with me, and it will include any future contact. You will not disclose anything we discuss or what you have seen." Severus was a bit impressed, it was a solid Vow. "It will be bound to your marks."

Severus and Lucius paled, they understood what that meant. Since Harry was a Parseltongue, he would be able to find out from their marks if they even hinted at what they learned. It would also enable Harry to punish them if it was bound to their marks.

"Lucius, you are first." Harry held out his hand. Lucius unrolled his sleeve. Harry laid his hand over the mark. ~Is he loyal? Can he assist me?~

~You aren't the original speaker, but you are connected to him.~

~Yes, Nagini said the same thing. Tell me about this one.~

"Very loyal, little master. Sneaky, good at politics, good at creating back up plans, hates any change, hates muggles, and really protective of his family.~ The snake was slithering around Lucius' arm. ~He wanted to get custody of you. You are related.~

"You tried to gain custody of me?"

"Yes, Harry. Your grandmother was Dorea Black, my wife Narcissa Black was her niece." Lucius kept his eyes on Nagini. He didn't want the snake to think he was going to disrespect the boy or her. He was a bit surprised that the boy could learn that information from his mark. He didn't like that information.

"Good, now your Vow."

"I, Lucius Xavier Malfoy, vow that I will not reveal, in any form where Harry James Potter is residing. I will not reveal that I have had any form of contact with Harry James Potter, including any future contact. I will not disclose anything discussed or what I have seen when I meet with Harry James Potter. I will keep all his secrets unless otherwise released from this vow." Magic swirled around them, and the snake settled back into the mark, giving it now a greenish tint.

Harry released Lucius and held out his hand to Severus, who had already rolled up his sleeve. Harry put his hand over the snake and flinched. ~He has other bindings.~

~He does? Ask him, if unsatisfied, I will eat him.~

"You have other bindings. What are they? Remember I can ask the snake."

"I am a spy, so my mark isn't the same as the other Death Eaters. The Dark Lord is aware of this."

~Is he?~

~No, he lies. He has one to protect you, but he doesn't want to say. He also has one to reveal the meetings to Dumbledore, however, he doesn't fully reveal, only what was needed, and the one time to save your mother. Dumbledore added two he doesn't know about. One is for him to be loyal to Dumbledore, another is for him to demean non-snake children to keep the snake separated from the rest of houses.~

Harry arched a brow. "I should punish you for lying, but since there are three binds, one you do know about, but I won't share that, the other two Dumbledore put on you without your knowledge."

"He did what?" Severus growled but hissing from Nagini reminded him of where he was.

"One is to make you loyal to him, the other to demean children in the other houses, to keep the houses separated." Harry tilted his head. "I can remove the two if you wish. The other is up to you."

"Remove the two. May we speak about the first one, privately?"

Harry started hissing, and Severus felt like his arm was on fire, as the two binds were removed. He was sweating and tired from the pain and the force of magic that he was feeling. When it was over, he felt a fresh wave of magic, his pain went away, and he felt like he just had a pepper-up potion. ~Tell me about him.~

~True snake, hides a lot of what he truly feels. He loved your mother, like a sister. When he hates someone he hates them, same with love. There is no middle ground. He is strong, creative, a true Slytherin.~

"We can speak later. Your vow."

"I, Severus Sebastian Snape, vow that I will not reveal, in any form where Harry James Potter is residing. I will not reveal that I have had any form of contact with Harry James Potter, including any future contact. I will not disclose anything discussed or what I have seen when I meet with Harry James Potter. I will keep all his secrets unless otherwise released from this vow." Severus didn't feel any pain as the magic washed over his mark, it also had the same tint of green in his mark.

"There is a lot to do in the next few years. I am aware of how behind I am in my magical education and training. I wish the two of you to assist me in improving. I know you have other duties, but this is also vital. I need to go to Gringotts, so when can we handle that?" Harry indicated the couch behind them. "Sit. No more kneeling. No my Lord or Sir. I do expect respect. I will also treat you with respect."

"I can take you tomorrow afternoon." Lucius was now seated on the couch, next to Severus. He wasn't really sure what to make of Harry Potter. He certainly wasn't acting like he expected and certainly wasn't crazy like the Dark Lord was toward the end.

"Good, Severus do you wish to join us?"

"I believe it would be advisable."

"Lucius, thank you for your time. I will expect you here tomorrow around 1?" Harry was thankful for Nagini's lessons as he didn't believe Lucius or Severus would have been helpful without her training.

"Yes, Harry. May I apparate into here?"

"Yes, just touch your mark with your wand, think of Slytherin Castle and it will port you here."

Nothing was spoken until Lucius was gone. Severus was a bit nervous, not that he would admit it. The boy was like a sane Dark Lord. He was a Slytherin, but also he felt the boy wasn't like his father. Potter, Sr., would have kept them on their knees and would have used a spell stronger than a stinging hex. Potter, Sr., also would have enjoyed humiliating them. "The protection Vow and Dumbledore adding those binds. Is there a reason?"

"I made the Vow when your mother was alive. She asked me to protect you. I didn't make the Vow for several days, I finally agreed a few days before their deaths. As for the binds, I am not sure what Dumbledore's game is. He has been looking for you for a while. He was summoned to explain your placement with your relatives. They are currently in Azkaban for child abuse and neglect."

"How did he find out I was gone?"

"Your Aunt tried to hide it, but the disappearing glass at the zoo made the Muggle papers, along with all the snakes. They had some muggles quoting how your Uncle was acting, how your cousin was pushing you around. How he was beating on the glass, shortly before the snakes were released. Your relatives almost got arrested for the destruction of the zoo. Mrs. Figg, an Order member, who lives near your relatives, sent a message to Dumbledore about them not returning from the zoo with you. Dumbledore has been trying to locate you since that day."

"Interesting. Who placed me there?"

"Dumbledore. I am not sure why. As Lucius explained, you do have magical family members who would have taken you in. However, they are all against Dumbledore."

"Explain to me what happened that night."

Severus swallowed. He began to explain about hearing the prophecy, what lead up to it. "Wait, you said Dumbledore and the Dark Lord fought before the prophecy was heard, and how the man became fixated on it."

"Yes, we were all a bit concerned, as he seemed to be going out of his mind."

~What he is saying is true. I told you he wasn't normal before he attacked you. That old fool might have added a compulsion spell.~

"Nagini thought Tom might have been under a compulsion or something from Dumbledore. She said ever since that duel, he wasn't the same."

"Do you have a pensive?"

"A what?"

"It's a magical device that we can review selected memories in. I am going to pull my memory of the duel, and see if we can figure it out." Severus explained.

~Look in the hidden room.~

"Give me a second." Harry got up and exited the room. He headed toward the Dark Lord's office, opened the hidden room and found what he assumed was the pensive device Severus mentioned. "Tilly?"

"Master Harry?"

"I need this in the sitting room. Severus needs to review a memory, is it possible to move?"

"Yes, Master Harry. Tilly can do. It will be there by the time you arrive back."

"Thank you, Tilly."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus' memory

Harry and Severus landed in Diagon Alley there were people in brown trench coat fighting people in black robes and white masks. Witches and Wizards were dodging and running around the streets, hiding behind whatever they could find, until they could escape. Severus looked around. "We need to head towards Ollivander."

"Lead the way."

Severus guided Harry to where they found the Dark Lord and Dumbledore engaging in their duel. Spells were being cast in every direction, from Death Eaters and Aurors. "Is that all you got, old man?"

"Tom, you are making a mistake."

"No, I am trying to stop you." A red spell shot out of his wand.

"Stunner." Severus explained.

Dumbledore shielded himself from the spell. They continued watching as Severus explained what the name of each spell was. Suddenly a yellow spell shot out after a blue spell. "Those are two compulsion spells."

"So he was hit." Harry stated after they watched both spells land on the Dark Lord. The man was already trying to block three spells from different Aurors. The Dark Lord paused for a second, then apparated out.

"Severus, what do you think he did to him?" Harry asked once they were out of the memory.

"He made him crazy. Dumbledore was losing up to that point. It makes me wonder about the prophecy too."

"Can we find out about the prophecy?"

"Yes, Lucius can assist with that aspect. Tomorrow after Gringotts, we might have time to visit the Ministry. Dumbledore has been telling people you look exactly like your father with Lily's eyes. I believe if we do a minor glamour no one will notice."

~If he hurt my Tommy, I get to eat him.~

~I am sure you won't be the only one with that view.~ Harry looked closely at Severus. "I know you hate my father, I can hear it in your voice and see it in your demeanor, will you be able to see past that and aid me?"

Severus leaned back in his chair. He thought for a few minutes. "Yes, I do believe I will." He wanted to find out the truth. He was already angry at Dumbledore for the binds, for placing Lily's son with Petunia; he wondered what else the man had done.

Chapter 3

Lucius and Severus were inspecting Harry. "Mad-Eye shouldn't think he was under glamours." Lucius handed Harry a cloak. "It will help hide Nagini."

"Who is Mad-Eye?" Harry put on the cloak, covering Nagini.

"He is a crazy ex-Auror who works with Dumbledore. He is out looking for you, along with a few others." Severus paused. "Nagini is just too big." Severus had wondered how the boy was even able to carry the huge snake.

~Nagini, you want to stay here?~

Nagini peaked her head out from under the cloak. She looked at the two Death Eaters. ~I will stay but if anything happens to you, if I smell even a hint of blood, I will punish them.~

"She is going to stay, but-" Harry looked at the hissing snake who was issuing dire warnings to the two Death Eaters.

"I believe we understand, Harry. You don't need to translate." Severus had backed away from Nagini. He knew how deadly she was, as did Lucius.

"We will make sure he is returned safely." Lucius informed the snake, who slithered off of Harry.

"Leave the cloak on, and use it to cover your head. There will be no reason for them to wonder who you are since you are wearing the Malfoy crest on your cloak. They will think you are Draco." Severus adjusted the hood.

"I will apparate us to Diagon Alley. Severus will follow and meet us in Gringotts. We will be speaking to my account manager, as I didn't want Dumbledore to be made aware of your arrival."

"What is apparate?"

"It's apparition, and it's a form of magical transportation."

~It's what I said you do when you think of a spot and want to go there.~

"Nagini explained it, but she didn't tell me what it was called. I didn't want to do it at first, and she agreed, so we called Tilly to get us after the bus."

"That was the correct thing to do." Severus was a bit relieved at that. After all, relying on a magical snake for transportation wasn't the best idea.

"Hold onto my arm." Lucius pulled Harry close when Harry grabbed his arm.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Harry were waiting inside Gringotts when Severus arrived. "I do apologize for the delay, Lupin and Mad-Eye are patrolling outside and stopped me."

"How can they get away with that? If they aren't Aurors, how do they get to patrol?" Harry had wondered about this Order.

"They aren't legally patrolling. They are more or less pretending to be shopping to see who is coming and going and determine if you are around." Lucius knew the next trip was going to be the bookstore, as he didn't believe the Dark Lord's library would have much in the way of beginners' books.

"Are you ready?" A goblin appeared next to them.

"Yes. Sorry for the delay." Lucius was one of the purebloods who recognized that you should treat those who handled your money with respect.

"Hi, what is your name?" Harry held out his hand.

The goblin was a bit surprised but shook hands. "Griphook."

"They know who you are. It's goblin magic." Lucius informed Harry before Harry gave his name to Griphook. He quietly added, "I don't want anyone to overhear you saying your name."

Ironclaw was a bit surprised to see Harry Potter arrive with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. He indicated for them to sit down. "How can I assist you today?"

"We need a complete review of Mr. Potter's accounts. We also require an Inheritance Test and a way to keep Mr. Potter away from Albus Dumbledore." Lucius knew keeping Harry away from Dumbledore was going to be key.

"I will need to get paperwork before I do that. I am going to suggest a complete medical exam before we do the Inheritance Test. I will also get access the Potters' Wills."

"Why do I need a medical exam?"

"So we can have a record of no abuse while you have been in the custody of Lord Malfoy and Lord Prince." Ironclaw explained.

"I prefer Professor Snape as most are not aware that I have taken the title." Severus didn't want Dumbledore to know he controlled those seats. Dumbledore believed that one of his cousins held the title.

"As you wish, let's get started."

Harry didn't want to get a medical exam. Nagini wanted him to get one and knew she was going to ask if he received one. He didn't want to listen to her nag him, so he went along with it. After his exam, he could tell that Severus wasn't very happy as he read the report. The healer gave Severus a set schedule for his new potion regime. The good news was that he would be growing a few inches.

They were now sitting again in Ironclaw's office. Harry was looking down at a blank parchment sitting on Ironclaw's desk. "What do I do?"

"I'm going to need three drops of your blood, and I will mix it with this potion, and pour it onto the parchment to reveal what you are entitled to."

"Blood is magic right?"

"Yes, Harry but that is why Ironclaw said three drops, nothing will remain to be used afterward." Severus was a bit surprised but happy that Harry asked. It showed he was a snake and also had a brain, confirming, again, he wasn't like his father.

They watched the results appear.

Jaden Harrison James Sirius Potter Black

B- 0001 AM 1 August 1980

Father: James Charlus Potter  
Father: Sirius Orion Black  
Mother: Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans

Titles:

Slytherin (heir)  
Gryffindor (Lord at 16)  
Potter (Lord at 16)  
Black (Lord at 16)

"I believe I now know why Dumbledore removed Harry from our world even before Sirius was arrested."

"He had to know, Lucius. I can't see them not informing him."

"I agree. What about the date of birth."

"Let me pull his original birth certificate. As you know one is created by magic, the other is created by the healer who delivered the babies." Ironclaw left to go and pull the magical copy.

"I'm confused, what is the big deal about my birthday. I didn't even know it."

"Harry, everyone's believes your birthday is the 31st of July, this means a great deal to our world. However, it also affects a specific problem concerning certain prophecy." Lucius hoped Dumbledore didn't do what he was thinking. He glanced at Severus and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"The one we need to check on?"

"Yes, we will be doing it after we are finished here. I won't be able to go into the Ministry but I will remain outside." Severus had already explained what they learned and showed Lucius the memory. They agreed that Dumbledore was up to something.

Ironclaw returned, and he was clearly not happy with what he learned. "I found three birth certificates for Mr. Potter. Someone tried to hide the original magic one by creating another one. I have already removed the illegal magical birth certificate and will refile the correct one. I will make sure it's included in the daily filings on Friday night, so by Monday there will be a massive amount of filings and no one will look through them."

"Good and the Potter vaults and Wills?"

"The vaults haven't had any withdrawals beyond a cloak being removed a month ago. Everything, including investments, has remained the same, but that is due to Lord Potter, not James Potter. Lord Potter froze James out of accessing the family vaults after James gave a whole vault to Mr. Dumbledore. The account manager has followed the former Lord Potter's regulations in regards to the vaults. Since he died after James, his Will overrode James."

"Wait, he died afterward, but he didn't get custody of Harry?" Severus was now wondering what was going on.

"No, he died later that week."

Lucius and Severus exchanged a quick glance and saw Ironclaw nodded his head slightly. They understood that Lord Potter didn't die from natural causes. "Since Harry is a Black, Narcissa and I can gain custody of Harry?"

"Yes, I feel that is why he was removed from our world, along with a few other reasons." The three adults looked a bit concerned but they knew Harry wasn't ready to hear the truth.

"So you're telling me that Dumbledore arranged for a fake birth certificate, killed my grandfather, stashed me with my rotten relatives so that he could claim I was born to fulfill some fake prophecy?"

No one spoke for several seconds, realizing Harry was a bit more aware of the whole situation than they had expected. "I'm afraid so."

"He is also the one looking for me? He left me there for a reason. The reason is he wants to control me and my money, use me to fight someone he made crazy?"

"Yes, but I think it's a bit more too. He wants to remain in control. For the last fifty years, he has basically decided how the magical world works, which direction it is heading, even what magic we can use."

"Bastard." Harry muttered.

"Language." Severus and Lucius rebuked at the same time.

"Like you weren't thinking it. So how do we do this so that I remain with Lucius? While making sure Dumbledore can't try to remove me?"

"Well, I believe a blood adoption would cover it. Create a cousin from France who needed a home."

"I don't speak French, and I don't think I will acquire enough language skills to pull being from France."

"Magic." Severus gave him a smirk.

"Let's do it."

Chapter 4

Lucius and Severus escorted Harry back to Slytherin Castle, after a few stops around Diagon Alley. "I will get you tonight. I don't want Draco to see you as Harry Potter. We will tell him tonight, we are going to retrieve an orphaned cousin who will be arriving from France tonight."

"How will you explain Nagini?"

"She is your pet snake, he doesn't speak Parseltongue, and has never met Nagini." Severus explained. "While Lucius heads home, I will remain and we will create the ring, and pack up anything you might want."

"Will this really change my looks?" Harry was a bit worried. He didn't want to have Dumbledore find him.

"Why don't you let Severus explain, while I go and inform Narcissa. She is going to be ecstatic."

"So she is going to get a shock? I thought that only worked when you rubbed your socks across a rug?"

"It's ecstatic, not static." Lucius laughed.

"Happy." Severus and Lucius answered at the same time. Severus was a bit surprised at how easy going Harry was. Granted he wasn't a lion or like Potter.

"Nagini, guess what?" Harry saw the snake arriving to greet them. He hugged the snake.

~What?~ Nagini laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

~I'm going to be adopted, and we are going to live at Malfoy Manor.~ Harry wanted to dance. He had the best month in his life and now this. ~He has a son my age, too.~

Nagini looked at Lucius. ~He better make sure I have a warm place.~ Nagini didn't mind another child. She figured she had two already, her Tommy and Harry, what was one more.

"She said you better make sure she has a warm place." Harry beamed a smile at them.

"I believe that can be arranged, there are plenty of fireplaces, and we have a sunroom that we can add a resting stone for her." Lucius set down the packages. "I will have an elf get them later after I tell Narcissa. Be warned she will want to take you shopping for more clothes and books."

"That is an understatement." Severus muttered as Harry gave them another smile. "Lucius, I need to be back at Hogwarts for dinner, but I will leave the potion on my desk in the lab. It won't take long to make, and Harry can assist. I will be able to get away tomorrow and stay for a few days. I will tell him I am staying with you. He will ask a ton of noisy questions when I return, but I can deal with him."

"Wonderful. I will have Narcissa make sure your room is ready. Draco will be thrilled to see you too."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You cut it evenly for a better potion." Severus showed Harry how to cut the root, how to measure it to get it close.

"So not like cooking, where you can toss in a pinch of salt but it's never the same amount twice?"

"Exactly, for potions you can be fixed if you know how, but potions are an exact science. Too much of one thing can cause an explosion or melt a cauldron."

Severus spent his time answering the numerous but good questions Harry asked him. He found Harry was very smart and quick learner. He reminded him of Lily, with his openness. He also knew that Harry could be tough, he already experienced that. He also had a feeling that Nagini would make sure no one would hurt Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Narcissa was standing eagerly at the fireplace, waiting for Lucius to return with Severus and Harry Potter. She was so thankful that Nagini had found Harry. She didn't even want to think of what he might have been like had Dumbledore had his way. She had wanted custody of Harry when the Potters died, but Dumbledore had stolen him away and refused to inform anyone where he lived.

The floo flared to live and Lucius stepped out, followed by a small boy, who fell out of the fireplace and onto the floor, and a snake who wasn't happy about landing on the floor. Lucius picked Harry up, as Severus' stepped out. "I believe we have to teach him how to floo."

"That is the worst." Harry looked down at Nagini who was now laughing at him. Nagini curled up by the fireplace. "She will want a fire."

"I would have thought you wouldn't like apparition. A fire will be started for her." Lucius chuckled. "Narcissa, I present Harry Potter. Harry this is my lovely wife, Narcissa." Lucius escorted Narcissa to a Chesterfield.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry." She cleaned Harry with her wand. "I have a room ready for you and Nagini. I believe she won't want to leave you." She sat down, indicating for Harry to sit next to her.

~Yes, I sleep with my hatchling.~ Nagini curled by the fireplace as Lucius used his wand to start the fire before he took his chair. Severus went to his normal chair.

"She says she will sleep with me."

"Now do you have any questions you want to ask me?" Narcissa asked.

"Why don't you have a mark like them?" Harry was looking around the room as he asked the question. While it wasn't as grand as Slytherin Castle, it was still very grand.

"No, I support the Dark Lord but I wasn't marked. How did you know?" Narcissa had been informed by Lucius about Harry speaking to snakes and of the Vow. Harry had allowed Lucius to inform her of everything.

"No hissing like I get from their snakes."

"Are the snakes always speaking?" Severus wasn't sure what to make of this information.

"No, but they do make comments. Lucius' likes to crack jokes, while Severus' has a drier sense of humor. He also has a bit of a smart mouth."

"I see." Lucius wasn't sure what else the snakes were telling the boy, but Harry didn't seem distressed by it.

"When are we going to do the blood adoption?"

"At any time, the potion just needs to be given, after Narcissa adds her three drops of blood. The ring is ready." Severus removed his potion pouch, pulled out the blood adoption potion and set it on the table to his left. He put the pouch away. He next held out the ring after he removed it from his robe inside pocket. "I made it to self-adjust." He laid the ring down on the table. "Narcissa, when you're ready."

"Are there any other questions?" Narcissa rose and added her three drops of blood after a small nick she made with her wand.

"No, Nagini has told me about all of you. The snakes told me about them." Harry glanced at Narcissa. "You have questions?"

"No, I am just thankful you are away from those nasty relatives Dumbledore gave you too. I'm thankful that Nagini found you. I do expect some bumps in the road but I believe it will work out."

Harry knew things weren't going to be perfect but he wasn't going to be abused, his money was safe, and Nagini would protect him, as well as Lucius and Severus. He wasn't sure about Draco, but Severus promised that Draco wouldn't beat him up. "Can I drink it now?"

"Certainly, Lucius wouldn't tell me your new name." Severus had wondered what the boy had selected.

"Well, we decided Darius Oberon Malfoy, as the common name. Officially, it's a long name, I don't fully remember."

"Darius Oberon Harrison Potter Black Malfoy." Lucius informed Narcissa. "He is heir Potter and Black."

Harry took the potion. Narcissa held Harry as he went through the changes the Blood Adoption potion did. They watched for thirty minutes as the major changes appeared. They knew the minor or almost minute changes would take about a week. Changes that unless you were looking closely would never be noticed.

Harry grew a few inches, his hair now had blond in streaks, his eyes turned a silvery green, his skin paled a bit, and his face took the shape of Lucius'. His frame started to take on Lucius' shape too. Those who didn't know them would assume that Harry had Lucius' frame but Narcissa's features. He was the exact opposite of Draco. While Draco looked like Lucius in features, his frame was like Narcissa's. "Are we sure we want to go with a cousin? He looks like he could be yours." Severus made Harry drink a pain potion.

"He does, but I believe the blood adoption takes care of any questions." Narcissa smirked. "Now, let's get him to bed."

Nagini followed as Lucius carried his new son to his new room. Severus followed them, made sure Harry was going to be able to sleep the night. He headed to his own bedroom after issuing his own good night. He would deal with Dumbledore in the morning; the old fool was going to throw a fit that he wasn't there for dinner, but Severus wanted to be present for the blood adoption.

Chapter 5

Severus arrived the following weekend. Dumbledore had, indeed, been furious with his failure to attend the meal, but since Dumbledore's focus was on finding Harry Potter, Severus escaped listening to the disappointed lecture and stare.

"Uncle Severus!" Draco ran down the long driveway to greet Severus. Draco felt at 7 he was a bit old to be picked up, but not a hug. He wrapped his arms around his godfather's legs.

"Dragon, I would have thought you would be flying or riding." Severus looked around, wondering where Harry was.

"I'm waiting for Darius to finish his riding lesson, so we can fly."

"I take it you like having a new brother?" Severus was wearing black trousers, a crisp white silk shirt, a Slytherin green vest, with a black leather frock coat.

"Yes, but Mother keeps making me practice French now." Draco wasn't a fan of being in the school room if he could be outside.

"Draco, I believe your mother and brother are waiting for you out on the pitch. Remember to obey the rules." Lucius stepped around the corner of the Manor. He was wearing tan breeches, plain black calf without the normal brown tops, black hunt coat, a white shirt, with Tattersall vest, the Malfoy Crest stock pin, and tie.

"Hunting?" Severus knew that since it was the first Saturday of the month, Lucius had attended the monthly fox hunt that local area squire hosted.

"Yes, the man believes I should start hosting them next year, as he wants to retire. He keeps insisting on using real foxes. I had to transform a rock into today's fox."

Draco giggled. "We named him Bandit. He ate all the food we feed him before Red dragged him off to go to their den."

Severus hid his smirk. The Malfoy Estate already had over thirty foxes from Lucius keeping them alive. When the population grew too big, Narcissa would have a cousin come and collect them for a preserve in France. "Off you go." Lucius ruffled Draco's hair. "Severus, I believe will be here for tea. Now, hurry before your mother decides you might need a lesson in keeping her waiting."

Draco laughed but headed towards the pitch.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Lucius were sitting in Lucius' office. "If we take control of the Potter seats, Dumbledore might believe I have Harry Potter hiding somewhere."

"He would. He would find ways to raid the manor and have all his little minions at the Ministry dig into your every area of your life. It might lead to the discovery of the fixed birth certificate." Severus never realized how controlling Dumbledore truly was until he started looking into Dumbledore's life and his ideals.

"So we wait, at least until it would be time for Harry Potter to appear at Hogwarts. We have Ironclaw get a death certificate issued in a few months, perhaps one of the nameless muggle children will get a name."

"After a year or so, an heir becomes known, a rumor." Severus smirked. "He loves his rumors. The muggles?"

"He had tried to get them released from Azkaban, but no one is agreeing with him. Now he is trying to get them released to a muggle prison, since he couldn't get them free of all the charges. He spent an hour in Wizengamot explaining how they took a poor orphan in, how this news would encourage muggle-baiting."

"Is that why it hasn't made the news?"

"No, he got his group of idiots to believe that it would lower the morale of everyone, also saying how many would seek vengeance and feed the fury of muggles and muggle-born for the return of the Dark Lord." Lucius was a bit surprised at how easy everyone believed Dumbledore.

"So when the body is discovered-"

"I'm going to make sure the news of withholding the information will be released. Inform the grieving public that perhaps if they had known sooner, Mr. Potter might still be alive, after all the muggles are in Azkaban for child abuse, not murder."

"You will need to make sure Mad-Eye or someone doesn't arrange for some light following fool to cover it up." Severus knew Dumbledore had encouraged a lot of the lions to go into the Auror Department. He used them a lot during the last war, and would when the Dark Lord returned.

"Dumbledore has no friends in the Unspeakable Department."

"Do you have any idea how to locate the Dark Lord? Fix his sanity issue before he returns? I have been researching purging potions and rituals, but all of them after designed for someone with a body."

"I might, something Bella mentioned combined with something I was entrusted with. I'm researching it, but so far I have not had any luck." Lucius explained about the diary and the cup Bella has been entrusted with.

"Perhaps having Narcissa retrieve the cup from Bella's vault, it might give us answers."

"Darius mentioned hearing hissing when he was in my office, but not from my mark, so it might be prudent to retrieve the cup."

"Have you spoken to Nagini? That snake might know more than we think. She was with him every day."

"A conversation we will have to have tomorrow, before you head back to Hogwarts."

Chapter 6

"Horcruxes?" Severus looked at the book and cup.

"Yes, the book answered my questions and explained how to get his body back." Lucius handed Severus the books he had used to gather the rituals they would need. "It wouldn't explain what else was needed until you were here. It also spoke to Darius and Nagini."

Severus wasn't surprised by that. The Dark Lord was very paranoid about his protection. He knew the man would trust Nagini. "So we have to gather the others?" Severus read some of the highlighted portions of the books as Lucius wrote the question in the book.

 _No, you need to locate my wraith form; it's the oldest so I will be able to have all my memories and over fifty percent of my soul._

"Do you know where we can find your wraith form?" Lucius

 _Albania, forest, I set the safety spot latitude of 39.3_ _and longitude 20.43_ _° E_ _._

Lucius went to the library to get a book of maps, while Severus continued reading. He noticed the potions were simple to make for the ritual, but some of the ingredients were a bit rare. He was making a list when Lucius returned with his atlas.

"Lucius, I need to get some of the leaves, roots, bark, and fungi from the area where the Dark Lord is at. Also, need to make a trip to Knockturn Alley as some of these ingredients are very rare and what Dumbledore has declared as being dark."

"I already arranged to purchase them. Most are arriving over the course of the next week."

Severus continued making his list as Lucius located where the Dark Lord was. They had already discussed how to fix the man, and the book agreed with them after they explained what they learned.

"Lucius, I do apologize for interrupting but I was wondering if Lucius would be joining the boys and me for tea, you are, of course, invited Severus." Narcissa saw the map. "How soon? Darius and Nagini seem a bit anxious for our Lord to return."

"End of the month, when the moon is full." Severus showed her the ritual, pointing out the area that reflected the best time to do the complete ritual.

"That is excellent news. I'm sure Darius and Nagini will be happy."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus, who was carrying Nagini, port-keyed to the coordinates that the book Horcrux provided them. Nagini slithered around and started hissing, moving back and forth between where she wanted to them to go and where they were standing.

"Let's go and find him." Severus had informed Dumbledore he needed some rare ingredients for a potion that Dumbledore was hoping would locate Harry Potter. Dumbledore was kind enough to arrange for the port-key to Albania for them.

"I can't believe you got that old fart to get the port-key." Lucius watched as Severus gathered ingredients as they followed Nagini.

"He is so desperate to find Harry he was willing to do anything. I hinted that the potion was a bit dark, and he held up his hand and asked what he needed to do." Severus had believed it would have been harder to get Dumbledore to agree, but he forgot to factor in the desperation of Dumbledore.

They found what looked like a wraith. Nagini was hissing up a storm, and they were a bit surprised when the wraith started hissing back. "My Lord?"

The wraith turned and they could see the clear features of the Dark Lord. "Severus, Lucius. Nagini has informed me what has happened. Including the compulsion spells by Dumbledore. She told me how she came to join you and your new son, Lucius. I trust you have been taking care of him?"

"Yes, my Lord. Nagini and Darius have been key in us finding you."

"I'm aware. Severus, she mentioned you have been gathering ingredients for the potion part of the ritual."

"Yes, my Lord. We will be able to do it on the next full moon."

"Good, I need something to possess in order to leave here." The Dark Lord knew there weren't many animals left in the area he had been forced to remain at.

"We have brought another snake, my Lord. We figured it would enable you to leave and still be able to converse with Nagini and Darius." Severus pulled out a pouch out of his room, he opened the expandable pouch. "He isn't as big as Nagini, but I needed some ingredients from him." Severus produced a plastic container with an albino python in it.

Nagini and the Dark Lord had a conversation with the python, which seemed willing. "He agrees. I need you to let him out and step away."

Severus obeyed. Lucius and Severus moved several yards away, they watched as the Dark Lord entered the snake's body. It looked painless. "I will take Nagini, you take our Lord?"

"Yes, but after I finish gathering what I need. I just need a few more needles from a Silver Fir."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

~You're here.~ Darius started petting the Dark Lord's head. ~I'm Darius now, I was Harry. Did they tell you everything? How soon do you get your body? Nagini has told me so much about you.~

~Hatchling, let my Tommy settle before you ask your all your endless questions.~ Nagini slithered over to the stone in the sunroom. ~Come, Tommy, we chat on the stones.~

~Nagini, I can speak for myself. Now, Darius, it's a pleasure to meet you. Nagini has told me all about you.~ The Dark Lord has spent the night talking to Nagini about what had occurred during the last few years. He knew, however, if he wanted more answers, he would need to have Darius translate for him.

~She did? She is great, isn't she? She saved me from my nasty relatives, taught me how to get in touch with Severus and Lucius.~

~Hatchling, Tommy knows. I told him. Soon he will have his body back. Now, how about some rats?~

Darius laughed. ~You and rats.~

~She has never met a rat she didn't want to eat.~ The Dark Lord joined Nagini on his own rock and soon was answering all different kinds of questions about magic from Darius.

Morning after the ritual:

Darius and Nagin were staring at the form in the bed. ~Is it him?~

It was early in the morning after the night of the ritual. The ritual was simple. At the height of the full moon, the Dark Lord left the snake. His wraith from settled in the middle of the runic pentagram. Severus and Lucius had three sage candles burning to keep the air cleansed as Severus used a golem that they had crafted to begin the ritual.

The potion that Severus created was poured over the golem as Lucius chanted the incantation. After several rounds, Narcissa began to coat the golem with summoning runes. As she was finished, Severus and Lucius joined her in chanting the summon portion of the ritual. The wraith form merged with the golem, taking on the looks of Tom Marvolo Riddle in his forties.

~Yes, it's my Tommy.~ Nagini slithered up and onto the bed.

~Nagini, you will wake him.~

~I'm already awake.~ The Dark Lord opened his eyes. The room was a bit dark, so he knew it was early. The Dark Lord lifted his head. "What you are two doing up?

~Oops.~ Darius joined Nagini on the bed. ~It worked. We were worried. No one else is up yet.~ Darius yawned a bit. He moved a bit closer to the Dark Lord. ~You know English, right? I can speak French is you wish."

"Yes, I do. I think English would be nice to hear."

~See told you. Tommy is very smart.~ Nagini curled up at the bottom of the bed. ~Now, we go back to sleep.~

Darius yawned again as he laid down on the bed.

"Darius, go and sleep in your room. I'm fine." The Dark Lord knew that was wrong when Nagini raised her head but before she could hiss at him he continued "if you wish to sleep on the bed with us, come up here and get under the blankets.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Dark Lord woke a few hours later. Darius was still sleeping, as was Nagini. "Darius, time to get up."

~Let him sleep, he didn't get much last night. He was up all night worrying about you. That is why I brought him to you earlier, so he would sleep.~

The Dark Lord hid his smirk, he knew Nagini had been worried too, but she wasn't going to admit it. He climbed out of bed and began his day.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"We don't know where he is." Narcissa was frantic. "I checked everywhere."

The Dark Lord arrived downstairs to find Lucius and Narcissa speaking to Severus via the floo. "What is going on?"

"Darius is missing." Lucius was trying to think if they missed anything. "He wasn't in his room or Draco's. He wasn't in the library or potion lab."

"He is in my bed. He showed up early this morning with Nagini. Nagini said he hadn't slept since he was worried about the ritual. I left him sleeping in my room."

The three adults let out a sigh of relief. Severus knew it wasn't just because they found Darius; it was also because they had a sane, rational Dark Lord back.

Chapter 7

Darius was the Dark Lord and Severus' shadow. Nagini usually slept. If anyone wanted to find Darius they just had to find Severus or the Dark Lord. Draco preferred to only spending time with Severus when they had a potion lesson or doing some fun brewing. It wasn't that he didn't like Severus but Draco preferred his friends and flying.

Lucius and Narcissa were a bit surprised at how easy Draco and Darius got along but they quickly saw that while both boys loved attention from their parents, but Darius was a bit on the quieter more studious side, while Draco was very outgoing and enjoyed spending time with his friends.

Dumbledore, however, wasn't having it easy. He had lost his position as Chief Warlock and barely escaped being sent to Azkaban for the death of Harry Potter, failure for reporting Harry missing, and the Dursleys were in jail for murder now. Since Dumbledore actually didn't kill Harry but never checked on him, he was charged with negligence.

Lucius had tried to get him removed as the headmaster but he was placed on a warning notice when Lucius was able to provide the stats on how many abused adults had attended Hogwarts, had gone to the Headmaster for help, and were returned to their abusive homes. All them citing that "I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding" and how much their families must love them and to give their families the love they deserve, not the accusation of abuse.

Severus had enjoyed watching Dumbledore sweat the month out. Dumbledore had been shocked when a deceased Harry Potter was discovered. Dumbledore had all the Order members out looking for the missing Harry Potter. He knew that Dumbledore had been to the bank to see if he could learn anything but Ironclaw wouldn't release any information. Every time Severus was sent out on a lead, he apparated around to a few spots then headed to Malfoy Manor.

Severus found himself enjoying having a sane Dark Lord around. The man didn't curse them. He actually had discussions with them and was teaching the boys some of the magic that Dumbledore had banned and he had learned during his travels.

They decided not to alert anyone that he was back. The Dark Lord was researching a new identity while getting his finances in order. The Dark Lord also found a way to keep the marks from changing to keep anyone from knowing. He had done the simple ritual with Darius since it required two parseltongues to speak the chant.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Tom?" Darius peeked into the library.

"Darius?" The Dark Lord glanced at the clock. He knew that normally Darius and Draco would be in bed.

Darius entered the library. He had Nagini following him. "My head hurts."

"I'm sorry. I was reviewing some things." They had learned that because of the Horcrux in Darius, Darius could feel the extreme moods of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had learned that Dumbledore had tried to claim the Slytherin title, and he wasn't happy to learn about that. "Did you practice your mediation?"

"Yes, but you felt really angry."

"I was." The Dark Lord was a bit surprised at himself. He wasn't known for liking kids, yet Darius and Draco had wormed their way into his heart. Darius had a knack for being able to bring him out of a bad mood. Draco and Darius could get him to actually play games with them. "Shouldn't you head back to bed now that you know I'm not upset any longer?"

*We were sleeping.* Nagini lifted her head up. *We sleep with you.*

The Dark Lord was about to deny it, when Darius snuggled into his side, yawned, and a blanket appeared. He knew he lost the battle, he looked at Nagini, and she clearly was going anyplace. His snake was in her mother hen mode again, and he was going to make sure her two favorites were together. *Pushy snake.*

Nagini snorted. *If I wasn't, you would still be in that forest.*

The Dark Lord wisely said nothing but made sure the blanket was tucked around Darius

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Dark Lord made his way down to the breakfast table, today the house seemed filled with mixed emotions. Excitement, happiness, eagerness, with a mix of dread, a bit of unease, and some doubt. Everyone was excited about the boys getting their Hogwarts letters. The years had flown by. The Dark Lord felt more like an older brother to the two boys, at times an uncle, but he certainly wasn't feared by the boys.

The dread and unease came from the fact that Dumbledore was still at Hogwarts. He certainly wasn't the Chief Warlock, he had been removed from the ICW, but nothing short of killing the man seemed to be able to get him out of the Headmaster position.

They weren't worried about Dumbledore thinking Darius was Harry Potter because Darius and Draco had visited Severus over the years at Hogwarts. The man was always polite, gave his lemon drop kind old man act.

The Dark Lord, Severus, Lucius worked on making sure that Darius and Draco were prepared for Hogwarts. If they were tested, the boys most likely would be able to do the required fourth-year lessons, combined with what Severus, Lucius, and the Dark Lord taught them that wasn't taught at Hogwarts.

*They shouldn't go.* Nagini was a bit grumpy since she learned that the Hogwarts' letters were due to arrive.

*They need to go.* The Dark Lord looked down at his sulking familiar. *You also have two of your children going with them. Severus has four more at Hogwarts already. I believe they will be well protected by your children.*

Nagini seemed to think about that for a few seconds. *Why don't you come? Severus said opened position.*

The Dark Lord didn't reply as he entered the dining room. Darius was already down and waiting. The Dark Lord wasn't surprised; the boy seemed to take after him. Usually, they had breakfast together while everyone else would wake up and have breakfast about two hours later. "I would have thought Draco would have been awake by now."

"You are forgetting the effects that Draco's pillow seems to have."

"True, so just us?"

"Severus is here, he said something about talking to you and Father." Darius poured himself a glass of orange juice. "I think it has to do with the old idiot."

"Darius, you can't call him that at Hogwarts. Good morning, Tom." Severus took his seat. "However, you are correct it does." He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I knew it. I told Draco the -" Darius looked at Severus, who had raised an eyebrow, while the Dark Lord failed to hide his smirk. "-Headmaster was going to try something since Longbottom was now going to attend Hogwarts."

Since the death of Harry Potter, Dumbledore believed that Neville Longbottom was the one that would have to face the Dark Lord when he returned. Lady Longbottom had tried to prevent it, but her brother and grandson fell for the sweet tongue of Dumbledore. Neville had spent the last few years being trained by Dumbledore.

However, the problem was that Neville wasn't magically strong, except when it came to plants. He wasn't weak, stuttering fool he was before Dumbledore got his claws, err hands, into him. However, he would never be above an average wizard. So unless Dumbledore found a way for the Dark Lord to be killed by Neville wielding a plant, Neville wasn't the Savior Dumbledore was hoping for.

"Yes, I have had the displeasure of having Longbottom at the Castle this summer. We were to prepare him for his first year, however, he has destroyed three classrooms, two of my potion labs, four different walls, and I am still not sure exactly how but the main staircase."

"We saw him with Ron Weasley in Diagon Alley; they were talking about pranks and how to teach us Slytherins our places." Darius rolled his eyes. "The two of them are idiots."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley has been at the castle for the last two weeks. The two of them are strutting around like your Father's peacocks on display."

"Dumbledore has been promoting the Longbottom and Weasley family as two of his biggest supporters. Lady Longbottom has been firmly against him. He had tried to get her to sign a marriage contract, but she refused. I heard her telling Lady Marchbanks that Dumbledore thought that youngest Weasley girl and her grandson would make an ideal couple to help unite the light factions." The Dark Lord had taken his seats in the Wizengamot after Dumbledore had been removed as Chief Warlock by using an older minor title.

"I have heard. He has been gushing to Longbottom about the youngest Weasley. However, Longbottom seems to find someone named Lovegood more interesting. She lives near the Barrow, and I guess is friends with the Weasley chit." Severus had been tempted to spike the man's lemon drops with a silencing potion.

"That is Luna Lovegood. She's a bit strange but nice. I have no idea why she is friends with Ginny Weasley, except they are the only two girls out in that area." Darius thought that once the girls got to Hogwarts, Luna was going to find out how self-centered Ginny Weasley truly was.

"Interesting." The Dark Lord glanced at Severus. "Has he mentioned hiring a new professor?"

"Indeed. Professor Quirrell is to return in two weeks, he wanted the man to move from muggle studies to DADA, but Quirrell refused. So the position is now open."

Darius grinned. He knew the Dark Lord was going to apply. "So we can practice our parseltongue glamours, crafting a ring, and making a sealing potion?"

"Yes, you brat." The Dark Lord and Severus replied.

Chapter 8

Darius and Draco were listening to Weasley brag to Neville about how they would rule Gryffindor. Neville didn't reply, but the other first years were not happy with Ron. Neville kept trying to move away from Weasley without looking like was doing so.

No one really spoke after that, except for a bushy-haired girl. She was quoting Hogwarts: A History, and going on about Dumbledore. Darius, Draco, and the rest of their friends, thought something was off with the girl's quoting things about Dumbledore, how great the man was.

They waited toward the back of the group. They could see Severus, who was sitting next to the new DADA professor. Professor Dridle who looked like a dark-hair version of Lucius. Since Tom was the only one to apply, Dumbledore had no choice but to hire him. Tom removed the curse the first night.

"Granger, Hermione." Minerva read the name and watched the girl sit on the stool.

Everyone started paying attention when it became clear the girl was arguing with the hat. Finally, they heard "yes, fine, I am agreeing, you can stop arguing with me. Let it be Gryffindor."

The girl ran to the Gryffindor table. The next few students weren't a surprise. "Longbottom, Neville."

Neville calmly walked up to the stool, but he didn't stride like a peacock like Weasley usually did when he was with Neville. Neville sat down and as soon as he did the Sorting Hat yelled out "Hufflepuff."

Neville had a smile on his face as he headed to the Hufflepuff table. Weasley, however, wasn't so happy. "What? He is a Gryffindor!"

"Mr. Weasley, settle down." Minerva rebuked the boy.

Draco and Darius went to Slytherin, while Weasley went to Gryffindor complaining the whole time about Neville being in Hufflepuff.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Tom sat through another boring staff meeting. Dumbledore seemed to be bothered that Neville went to Hufflepuff but not worried about it. It was almost Halloween, and they endured Dumbledore's planning for the Halloween Feast.

"Albus, this is too much sugar. They do need to sleep that night. I'm sure none of us want to be up all night dealing with hyperactive children." Minerva had been trying for years to get the candy and other sweets cut back for years.

Severus knew his snakes wouldn't be getting that vast amount of sugar that the Gryffindors received. Pomona and Filius also cut back the amount of sugar, but not as much as he did. Severus believed in teaching his snakes the importance of eating healthy.

"Everyone will be fine. They are each year." Dumbledore ignored the protests and reminders of the yearly sugar high results.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I can't wait to go home for Yule." Darius sat down next to Draco in their dorm room.

"Neither can I. I can't take any more of Weasley and Granger. Longbottom is getting annoyed with them, too. I saw him and his new friends in the library. Bones and Boot seem to be making him realize what true friends are."

"I think Lovegood also helped in that endeavor. I saw them together over the summer a few times. I bet when she arrives next year, we will see a bigger difference." Darius could see Angie slither into the room from the bathroom, she hid under the bed. "Angie is here, check the hall." Draco's bed was closest to the door.

Draco got up, opened the door. He peeked out. Draco closed the door. "It's clear. Do it."

Darius added Parselwards up. ~Angie?~

The small ball python slithered out from under the bed and waited to be picked up. ~The old one was talking to the annoying ones. He wants them to be friends with the plant lover.~

"Dumbledore wants Granger and Weasley to be Neville's friend." Darius watched Draco think about the news. They were friends with Susan Bones, due to her aunt and their parents.

~Old one was told them to try harder, and not fail.~ Amber was Darius' snake. She usually stayed with him, but she was also a great little spy since she was slightly over a meter in length. She could go places that her older brother and mother couldn't.

~Go and let Tom know. I'm sure your mother is around.~ Darius waited until Amber was gone. "What idea do you have?"

"I say we keep just showing Neville what true friends are about. Weasley and Granger are burying themselves. Lady Longbottom will add to it during Yule. She isn't a fan of Dumbledore." Draco smiled. "Neville isn't an idiot like those two like to think he is."

"That is true, very true."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Darius looked in the library. "Found you."

"I wasn't aware I was missing." Tom put down the book he was reading. "Why aren't you out playing, never mind."

Darius was the bookworm, while Draco was the one who wanted to be outside. "I wanted to see if you wanted to join Severus and me down in the lab? I want to make some potions for Yule. Severus suggested you might want to aid us with some of the stuff. Mother and Father are going to get the Yule log tonight."

"I would love to assist." Tom set his book on the table, he could read it later. "Let's go and see what we can brew up for Yule."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

~Darius, Darius, get Severus, the old guy is trying to hide that the two idiots got hurt. Big doggy got them.~ Amber slithered into the room. ~Mother went for Tom.~

~Will do.~ Darius looked at the clock. He knew where to find Severus. He went to Severus' office. He knocked and when he heard enter Severus' office. "Amber said Granger and Weasley got hurt and that Dumbledore is trying to cover it up. She said that the dog got them."

"I will head up to the Infirmary." Severus knew the two snakes had been watching the third floor, keeping an eye out for Dumbledore and the two idiots.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was sitting with Lucius and Tom in Lucius' study. "So he actually tried to say it was an accident?"

"Yes, claimed that they were warned and they would face detention when they return next year." Lucius had tried to get them suspended but Dumbledore did his senile grandfather act. Since it was after dinner, they each had their favorite drinks. "Did you ever figure out what he was hiding?"

"Yes, Flamel Sorcerer's Stone. I already wrote to them about how sadly lacking the protection was." Tom had listened to Weasley and Granger speaking to many times not to figure what was going on. "The course he set up was pathic. Anyone could have navigated the course, but Nagini made sure to keep Fluffy from being distracted."

"He informed the Heads of House that everything was handled. He never informed them of what we were protecting, or how the two idiots got hurt." Severus had endured the meeting but wanted to kill Dumbledore for endangering two students. Fluffy could have killed them.

"He wanted me to make way for a new DADA professor, too. He wanted to hire that idiot Lockhart." Tom had been dragged up to Dumbledore's office on the last day of classes. "I already signed the contract from the Board for DADA. I did it as soon as I returned to my quarters."

"He has been hinting at the curse." Severus knew the curse was gone.

"The contract was received and approved. Lockhart is pushing a new book, which Dumbledore mentioned using for lessons. He submitted all the books for every class to be approved by us. All of them were rejected. He tried to hint that the staff was fine with the books." Lucius pulled out the list of books.

Severus and Tom went down the list. "I wouldn't use any of these books. The potions in them are meant for making candy, household items, or even minor pranks."

"These books are all written by Lockhart. They are pure fiction."

"That is the problem everyone had, with the entire list." Lucius had to cover his smirk when Lady Longbottom and Ted Tonks rejected all the books on the list even before those that Dumbledore considered dark add their objections.

"You three have the whole summer to make plans for next year." Narcissa stood in the doorway. "Come and join the rest of us. The boys have some games out."

~Yes, family time.~ Nagini slithered into the room. ~I want to play Monopoly.~

"She wants to play Monopoly, doesn't she?" Severus wasn't sure how a snake could get addicted to a board game but Nagini was.

"Yes." Tom patted Nagini's head. ~Darius too?~

~Yes, my hatchlings like that game too, including you. You just don't want to admit it.~

~You promised to keep that a secret.~ Tom knew Nagini had kept his secrets and would continue to do so.

~I do. Just like I do for all my hatchlings."

"It's Monopoly time." Draco and Darius bounced into the room.

"We have the board all set up." Draco handed out everyone's favorite piece.

Everyone knew they lost, they were going to be playing Monopoly.


End file.
